


Junk Art

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [20]
Category: 1999 (Creepypasta), Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Frozen (2013), The Binding of Isaac (Video Game), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Place to post all my shitty WIPs, doodles and even some actual drawings that are complete trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

wow look its an airbrushed phone guy that looks like trash

how the fuck do arms work


	2. Chapter 2

Pg and mike take selfies and mike is like wtf why

also i give pg different hair all the time he has the "[MH Tim Wright](theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Tim)' do right now isn't that **_fantastic_**

**_will finish when i feel like it_ **

**_ _ **

 


	3. mike looks like eren jager oh my god

babes taking selfies aka mike looks like _FUCKING_ **_EREN JAGERBOMBASTIC_**

phone guy: mike smile or i _will disembowel you while you sleep_

 

also i suck at drawing i dont even care at this point im trying to get better 

 

feel free to request or whatver

 


	4. the last thing youll see in the darkness

did a doodle of nightmarish foxy

 

 

also literally fucking stop looking at this like 40 people opened it and didn't leaVE KUDOS BC IT SUCKS SO If YOU DONT lIKE IT GO AWAY I REALLYDON'TT NEED YOUr APPROVAL??


	5. honestly why do i keep trying

thing

honestly am i trying anymore??? not really

feel free to use these trash arts


	6. Chapter 6

unconsentual organ donor

feel free to use


	7. Mr Bear

okay so this took around 5-10 minutes. I like it though. Its Mr.Bear from the creepypasta 1999


	8. why i dont like the ocean

personally, i refuse to step one foot into oceanic water. I live near Lake Erie and i refuse to go swimming there too. Its childish, i know, but it scares me too much. I hate water.

But however, despite my fear, i hope to one day be able to swim with sharks. I want to go into shark infested water and film them, because i think they're absolutely beautiful. (id probably shit myself in the process) but i think the ocean is just a misunderstood, horrifying beautiful place. Megalodons exist btw.

anyway here's the art thing sorry for personal rant

 

 


	9. Be quiet, i think hes sleeping...

**_its best not to wake him._ **

**_ _ **


	10. MIKE AND PG GENDERBEND

i spent like five minutes on this. i plan to do a better version of this, maybe a little kissu kissu? >:D 

i mostly like this because im a lesbian and we need more yuri art here 


	11. phone girl

where's the other eyes in all of my art you ask? guess what it's too hard to draw symmetrical eyes. ill draw the other one in all my real drawings tbh

 

 


	12. i tried more than i would like to admit

i guess im proud of this one like i tried for like an houR TO LEARN HOW TO DO BODIES??? ? ? ? ANF FUCKGN FACESSSsssS

 


	13. Meet the author!

okay this isn't art or anything but i thought you guys should know what i look like

i think this was taken during christmas. i got my hair cut since then and i dyed part of my hair but yeh you get the jist


	14. tell me what to draw

tell me what to draw, perferably from FNAF or Creepypasta but anythings fine i guess  
im just out of ideas


	15. The Puppet

im proud of this one

kinda


	16. Chapter 16




	17. toy chica gif

this took 5 minutes to make its shit but hey


	18. for sale

hes for sale for $1 please take him away from me

warning: keep out of reach of children


	19. mangle doodles?

male human mangle doodles bc i can


	20. body practice

just practicing bodies so i didn't really care about the face

also his hair is blue and i don't feel like fixing it


	21. hah

look at these fuckers


	22. foxy foxy

so i made this gif thing idk its kinda cool it took like 10 minutes to make tbh


	23. keep out of reach




	24. toy bonnie and bonnie human




	25. bonnie x foxy

two versions of this the colored and uncolored one heres the uncolored

and the colored

 

feel free to use and post without citing me or whatever but please just don't claim as your own i will hunt you down


	26. human foxy sketches

so i did a lot of human foxy sketches here are some enjoy 

 


	27. human foxy sketches

so i did a lot of human foxy sketches here are some enjoy 

 


	28. human foxy that is actually a good drawing and im proud of it kinda

DID I DRAW SOMETHING GOOD??? kinda

see for urself: a human foxy

also i am really lazy in typing these and its because its not a fanfic its an art fic so spelling doesn't matter

 

UPDATE: JUST GOT BACK FROM THE STORE WITH ART SUPPLIES, ExPECT HAND DRAWN TRADITIONAL STUFF

 


	29. springtrap fnaf3

i spent so much time on this


	30. Cb

okay so theres this creepypasta called cervine birth and it really struck a cord with me for some reason. so i drew the hybrid 

 

 

 

warning for slight nudity?????

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Greedler

i worked for like an hour on this with results that i am less than pleased with. well, at least i tried, right? besides, ive never drawn him before so its good for a first try.


	32. Azazel

look at this lil cute demon fucker


	33. ayyy cool stuff coming your way

like animation? good.   
As some of you know, i was fired a few weeks ago from my waitressing job (because of a stupid incident with a customer who thought giving me a $2 tip on a $359 bill was acceptable) but fear not; i am going job hunting tomorrow, and as soon as i get one, im buying a shit ton of animation and storyboarding products. So, i was thinking about doing some FNAF animations but i want to see what you guys think; leave a comment to tell me what you wanna see!


	34. Chapter 34

have a rather innocent looking purple guy

#ALSO WHY THE FUCK IS HIS HAIR THE SAME COLOR AS HIS JACKET #WHAT THE FUCK #HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT #I FEEL SO ASHAMED

 

but hey in other news i submitted sum applications for a new job. i hope i get to work at Tim Hortons they have _**free** _**wifi**


	35. Anna!

this is my first time doodling anna so please be kind.

 

 


	36. THIS TOOK LIKE AN H O U R

I SPENT TOO MUCH TIME ON THIS BUT I AM HAPPY WITH THE RESULTS. I AM GETTING BETTER SLOWLY. SOON ILL BE GOOD-

 

 

 

also it pisses me off when people talk shit about me having something of an infatuation with PG. Like fuck you, im glad he died, but i can still like him because he's a fictional character and im not going around murdering kids for him. 


	37. smol human puppet

 

 

he smol


	38. pgggggggg

was in a pretty damn artistic mood earlier so i did this. also, did you guys see the new episode of gravity falls!!??!!??!?!

 


	39. jane the killer lmao

yoooo i did this while i was on vacation a week or two back but it sucks honestly


	40. this has become my life now.....pg x mike kisses

yo this is literally just a rough draft and ill prob redraw soon (possibly within the next few days because i still dont have a job)


	41. ugh

okay, this isn't art so if thats what you were looking for just skip this chapter. this is just a lil rant thing 

okay so purple guy and phone guy are the same person. a lot of people know that and still write/draw them as separate people (like i do) but like ??? people are seriously still debating this???? their the same people and it really isn't that hard to figure out. (actually it is.) but like... some people will literally say "NO THEIR NAWT1!1!!11" and try to give me these facts that do not exist to try and support their case just because they ship them. like, yes, i ship them and i write and draw that shit all the time, but im still completely aware that IN CANON they are the same person. phone guy is a lying sack of shit, a really good actor, (remember in the second game, when he acted pretty scared that someone used a yellow suit to kill kids?) and an absolute piece of shit. I will seriously list all my evidence i am not eve n


	42. rec me

someone comment something that i should draw. honestly ill do anything at this point, i am so out of ideas!


	43. Chapter 43

OKAY I DIDNT DRAW THIS BUT LOOK AT THIS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT I FOUND 

 

 

YEAH THE ART IS GOOD GOOD JOB BUT WHAT

 

OKAY UM I HAVE SO MANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS I CANT OHFIDBHFKD;LDJ

 

im not even gonna list them

 

just

 

why

 

wHY


	44. springtrap again

ive been practicing a lot with painting instead of airbrushing so heres todays warm up 


	45. painted wing tutorial!

Hi everyone~! I have this small wing tutorial i did today after messing around in SAI, trying to regain any talent i had and i made these by ACCIDENT. Seriously.

 

remember, light colors on top, and as you go down, darker colors from the same color wheel.

 

there you go! hoped that helped someone at least.

 


	46. old cosplay!

i just want to show you guys how much i suck at cosplaing (actually i just want these somewhere to look at when im older)

these take place from 2010-2012! okay! :D

 

2011, me cosplaying kyle brofloski from south park. Dear god-

2012, lil cal from homestuck make up prep!

dear lord-

2012\. i dont know why but this pic came out really blurry. on the far left in the orange blue shirt is me, cosplaying lil cal. next to me with the sollux cosplay ins an old friend of mine elizabeth (who i havent seen in years! i miss her!) and with the toothless hat is an old friend of mine, ashlyn. :D i dont know who else is in that pic... xD we were at an anime con and 3/4ths of the people there were homestuck. good times.

finally, 2012, me as Viriska from homestuck. jesus i was such a nerd 

 

anyway, thats all my old cosplay. yup. idk why i posted it here. enjoy my ugliness c:


	47. necklaces

yoooo i just wanna let you guys know im selling fnaf necklaces;;;;because i dont have money help  
the 'ad' is here on my bonnie deviantart- http://askthebonniebunny.deviantart.com/art/FNAF-Necklaces-sale-READ-DESCRIPTION-549168322  
so it would be cool if you bought some, i really need the money. thank you <3


	48. my elf oc

 

 


	49. work

never be afraid to quit after your first day at a job. i did this because of the real following shit that happened to me today-

 

and this was lITERALLY ME LEAVING TODAY. I QUOTE THIS SERIOUSLY.

*dont wanna say his name, so lets call him chad*: You like the job?

Me: *chuckle* not really.

Chad: well ill see you tomorrow

Me: Well...uh, maybe not.

Chad: ?

Me: i might just quit *awkward laugh*

Chad: *laugh* well ill see you tomorrow and if you decide to come.

 

i am not a spokesperson for eatin park or any of its companies. this is not the real eatin park's opinion or review. the food is good and they treat customers nicely. service is also great. employees are not.


	50. Chapter 50

 

 

i literally cannot draw. im about to fucking cry. i wish that i could be a good fucking artist for once in my fucking life Jesus Christ i fucking hATE NOT BEING ABLE TO STRUGGLE AND NOBODY FUCKING KNOWS HOW THIS FEELS. OPEN UP ART PROGRAM, TRY TO DRAW A SIMPLE FUCKING THING AND I FAIL AND I JUST

*SCREAMING*


	51. you cant.




End file.
